guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frenzied Defense
It doesn't make any sense... Frenzy... but defense... — Shining 20:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, 75% chance to block, double damage if the attack goes through means overall 50% less damage from attacks. But as a monk I will still smite any warrior to hell who uses this next to enemy spell casters. --Xeeron 09:08, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Put on Protective Spirit or something and it's not too bad. I still anticipate mostly seeing this skill on monsters, though. — 130.58 (talk) 15:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Seems like it would combine nicely with Aura of the Lich.--Geon 16:48, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Not really. If you look at the scale, a few hits will take down anyone with aura, assuming they hit. ::Double damage already makes this skill seem a little too weak. If the recharge would be equal to or less than how long this skill lasts, it would probably be more usable. >> Trace 21:08, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Eh.. this would rly just make a person more spikable. If final thrust misses, oh well, if it hits, you're one dead sucker no matter what ya do. (Not a fifty five 14:46, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :Exactly. It's just like how I would rather have a lightning orb that missed 9/10s of the time but when it hit it autokilled. --Theonemephisto 15:27, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Tho there is one thing I just thought of, this with prot spirit? >.< One heluva monk defense. :::This skill is genious. Assassinman 22:08, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Compare this with Distortion. One makes you lose energy when you're getting smacked, and one makes you take double damage when you're actually hit. You could say as many bad things about distortion compared to this skill but at least with this skill you don't need high attributes in anything to not kill your own energy pool. (T/ ) 22:50, 27 September 2006 (CDT) It lasts for 5 seconds with a 10 second recharge(So you can only have it up 50% of the time), and it's only attacks whereas you take double damage from all damage, so spell damage will always hit and do double. Not worth it imo. :You don't need it up all the time. Just like Distortion it isnt ment to be kept up at all times. (T/ ) 20:52, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Chances are vs Warriors trying to spike you, you avoid the spike completely. The recharge is short enough to have it ready when the Warriors have their Adrenaline ready again. A character with this would be pretty much impossible to spike using just attacks, but then again, most spikes include spells... Yes, Protective Spirit fixes it, but Shatter Enchantment would own you. --Shadowleaf 02:04, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Only 55s :P prot spirit, 5 second recharge 1/4 cast (Not a fifty five 02:10, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) I think it makes Reversal of Fortune way more effective on warriors tanking. For instance if mobs are hitting him for 30 damage 4 times per second, then when RoF is cast one 30 damage hit is negated and 30 HP is healed. If you used frenzied defense, then 75% of attacks miss anyway and those hitting through into RoF get negated(60 damage) and heals 60 HP. So this skill makes damage packets bigger and that basically makes RoF heal more, cos it heals as much as it negates and at the same time makes damage and at the same time damage packets are rarer, which is helpful. --Spura 08:06, 8 October 2006 (CDT) i believe this is a possible substitute for distortion in GvG. the skills weakenesses is mainly spell casters which deal damage which are not common in GvG's anymore, most are involved with hexes, shutdown etc. I'm still not sure if the 75% block covers up enough for the double damage in battle so im yet to try. Oh duh.. if you use this with spirit bond it'll fully rehcarge your health. Expensive yes, but you wouldn't need heals for 8 seconds in most cases (Not a fifty five 06:00, 17 October 2006 (CDT)) :apparently spirit bond checks for >60 before frenzy doubles so it wouldn't help. Phool 06:01, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Wrong! Spirit Bond activates after Frenzy but only if you cast Frenzy before Spirit Bond. Read the guide or the skill. --Mgrinshpon 15:03, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::The drawback from this skill doesn't come from the damage by attacks, but rather magic. If you don't want to snack on a 200 dmg lightning orb, you better get a protection spell on you (prot spirit comes to mind). I think this skill will have better use in PvE, where most casters monsters aren't nearly as dangerous as warrior monsters. --8765 18:08, 2 December 2006 (CST) This skill shines in ta when you play monk. On a zb monk with maxed out protection prayers prot spirit with 20% enchant mod will last for almost 30 secs. So always maintain protective spirit on yourself and use frenzied defence to stay very safe from any attacks or spell damage. You still have to watch out for mesmers and necromancers and whatnot trying to ruin your day but that's what you have your team for. You're just a freaking healer just do your job you're not god after all. Anyway excellent skill for a monk to take in ta in my opinion--Hundbert 13:48, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Guardian > this. Guardian: fully maintainable, usable on other allies, doesn't make non-attack damage devastating. This: usable when KDed or under anti-spell hexes. I alternate which ones I use, depending on what's meta atm. Guardian is almost always the better way to go. Simply put, damage non-attacks are more common than kd skills. M s4 23:00, 26 May 2007 (CDT) I think this skill is only useful on 55 builds to cover. Covering the double damage with Protective Spirit truly works on people with low hp (Death Penalty ?). Maybe this works on X/W's, but as a Warrior I would rather use other, attribute-linked defensive Stances. Don't even think about using this skill when facing casters, that's my tip ;) --Aozora 06:44, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lately, I've been using this a lot more. It's too expensive to spam Guardian and theres a 50/50 chance that if timed correctly will get interrupted with dshot or the like. M s4 09:40, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::I run an airspiker, and i love going against monks that run this :D. 212 lightning orb, anyone? ~ Zama 13:52, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::This without Prot spirit = fail on so many levels 67.162.10.70 13:55, 26 July 2007 (CDT) 'WAIT A MINUTE!' Try using Spirit Bond with Frenzy, OR Frenzied Defense, and 30 damage becomes 60!!!!! -Spencerbug0 :Use protective spirit! Taking a 280 damage lightning orb or Obsidian flame is not fun, SB won't protect you from that. The Hobo 15:01, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Princess Mononoke? Now I know this is a bit trivial, but doesn't that sword on the icon look like the dagger San uses for awhile? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Princess_Mononoke_Japanese_Poster_%28Movie%29.jpg Kilcannon 14:13, 3 August 2007 (CDT) For those who don't get it... This skill is specifically meant for any caster who is facing an Assassin. All you need to do is block one of their hits in the chain of attacks, and hopefully they won't notice, wasting valuable energy away while you sit there and laugh your heiny off. --MagickElf666 21:33, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Disciplined Stance, Return –Ichigo724 11:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Considering that most assassins in pvp have antiblocking skills, its not a very good idea--LaDoncella 00:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) You know what makes me lolol? When someone uses this, and they take 82 damage from each swing of my Illusionary Weaponry. 09:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Deflie Defences Ouch! Dunkoro 08:37, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Lightning Orb. If anyone uses this without PS, they suck. –Ichigo724 09:21, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Related Skills I added Primal Rage to related skills,because frenzy was there.However i don't think either of those skills belong in related skills.I mean when i want to see related skills i want to see skills that do similar things to the skill I'm looking at.Now yes all these skills make you take double damage,however when thinking of this skill and skills that have the same effect, i am not thinking "Hmmm i wonder what other skills i can use to take double damage" no, in this case im thinking hmm i wonder what other skills i can use to get 75% chance to block, in this case those would be soldiers defense and disciplined stance, to name a few.Those 2 are the closest,ranger defenses would also fit the criteria but that would be stretching it a bit. Durga Dido 12:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC)